My Candy Love (Frozen)
by TheWriterGirl09271998
Summary: Based on the Oscar Award winning movie, Frozen takes a turn as Paige (female Anna) and Jade (Male Anna) convince their older brother/sister Giselle (female Elsa) and Kentin (Male Elsa) to come back and unfreeze Arendelle from the eternal winter. They fall in love with Kristoff (Nathaniel) and Krista (Violette) and are betrayed by the Southern Isles royal, Castiel and Amber.
1. Female Version

Hello, this story of My Candy Love is based on the movie Frozen. I just love that movie! This idea popped into my head today. So, first is the female version, second is male version.

* * *

I don't owe My Candy Love or Frozen, or any of the songs.

* * *

Female Version

"Beware the frozen heart," the workers say, as they leave a little boy, Nathaniel, behind.

In the Kingdom of Arendelle, there is an eight year old girl sleeping. She is called Giselle. "Psst! Giselle!" A five year old girl said. It was Paige. She climbed up onto her big sister's bed. "Psst! Giselle! Wake up, wake up!" Giselle groaned. "Paige! Go back to sleep," Giselle groaned. Paige flopped onto her sister's sleeping form. "But, I can't! The sky's awake, so I'm awake! We have to play!" Giselle pushed her sister off the bed. "Go play by yourself," she said, falling back asleep. "Oof," Paige said, as she fell on her bum. Then, she had an idea. She climbed back onto her sister's bed and opened one eye. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Paige asked. Giselle had a smile on her face.

* * *

The two girls ran down the stairs, Paige, being really happy and excited, while Giselle was trying to quiet her sister. They arrived in the ballroom. "Do the magic, do the magic!" Paige exclaimed. Giselle nodded and made a snowball. "Wow," Paige breathed. "Ready?" Giselle asked. Paige nodded. Giselle threw the snowball up in the air, and snow fell down. "This is amazing!" Paige cheered. "Watch this," Giselle said. She stomped her foot on the ground, and ice appeared. The two girls spun around. They also built a snowman. "Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs," Giselle said, in a childish voice. Paige squealed, and hugged the snowman. "I love you, Olaf!" Then, Giselle made snow platforms, for her sister to jump on, until she slipped on ice, as Paige jumped, and Giselle in fear, shot her hand out. "Paige!" Giselle calls out, in a worried voice. Paige was hit in the head of her big sister's ice powers. "Paige!" Giselle cried, running to her sister. Paige's black hair had a white streak in it. "Mama, Papa!" Giselle cried. The king and queen took Paige to the trolls, who took away Paige's memory of Giselle's powers, but, they left the fun. One of the trolls, a female one, saw Nathaniel, and his little reindeer, Kiki, and said that she was going to adopt the two. The king and queen reduced the staff and closed the gates.

* * *

Five year old Paige goes up to her sister's door. "Giselle? Do you wanna build a snowman?  
Come on, let's go and play!  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away

We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why!

Do you wanna build a snowman?  
It doesn't have to be a snowman..."

"Go away, Paige," Eight year old Giselle says.

"Okay bye..."

Giselle is leaning on her window, sighing, then, she gasps as the window starts to frost up.

"The gloves will help," the king began. "See? Conceal it," he began, "Don't feel it," Giselle finishes. "Don't let it show," they say together.

Nine year old Paige goes up to her sister's door, and knocks.

"Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride our bike around the halls?  
I think some company is overdue  
I've started talking to  
The pictures on the walls!

(Hang in there, Joan.)

It gets a little lonely  
All these empty rooms  
Just watching the hours tick by...  
(tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)"

Meanwhile, 12 year old Giselle is pacing around in her room. "I'm scared! It's getting stronger!" she says, with fear in her voice. "Calm down, getting upset will only make it worse," the king said, reaching his hand out. "No! Don't touch me! Please, I will hurt you," Giselle says, with worry in her voice.

The king and queen are leaving, to go overseas. "See you in two weeks!" an excited Paige says. Giselle is worried. "Do you have to go?" The king smiles. "You'll be fine, Giselle." They leave. However, tragedy strikes, the king and queen drown. The funeral is held, Giselle stays in her room. Now, 15 year old Paige walks to her sister's room.

"Giselle, please I know you're in there  
People are asking where you've been  
They say, "Have courage," and I'm trying to  
I'm right out here for you  
Just let me in

We only have each other  
It's just you and me  
What are we gonna do?

Do you wanna build a snowman? _[sniff]_"

Giselle is crying, I her room as the scene fades away.

* * *

3 years later...

"But mom!" a little boy's voice said, "Why do I have to wear this?" The mother looked down at him. "Because, the gates are finally going to be opened, and the new queen is going to be crowned," the mother says.

Meanwhile, after Giselle woke up, she started bursting into song.

_[Paige:]_  
"The window is open, so's that door  
I didn't know they did that anymore  
Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?  
For years I've roamed these empty halls  
Why have a ballroom with no balls?  
Finally they're opening up the gates

There'll be actual real live people  
It'll be totally strange  
But wow, am I so ready for this change!

'Cause for the first time in forever  
There'll be music, there'll be light  
For the first time in forever  
I'll be dancing through the night

Don't know if I'm elated or gassy  
But I'm somewhere in that zone  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
I won't be alone

I can't wait to meet everyone! _[gasp]_  
What if I meet... the one?

Tonight imagine me gowned and all  
Fetchingly draped against the wall  
The picture of sophisticated grace  
Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there  
A beautiful stranger, tall and fair  
I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face

But then we laugh and talk all evening,  
Which is totally bizarre  
Nothing like the life I've led so far

For the first time in forever  
There'll be magic, there'll be fun  
For the first time in forever  
I could be noticed by someone

And I know it is totally crazy  
To dream I'd find romance  
But for the first time in forever  
At least I've got a chance"

_[Giselle:]_  
"Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, put on a show  
Make one wrong move and everyone will know

_[Giselle:]_ But it's only for today"  
_[Paige:]_ "It's only for today"

_[Giselle:]_ "It's agony to wait"  
_[Paige:]_ "It's agony to wait"

_[Giselle:]_ "Tell the guards to open up the gate"  
_[Paige:]_ "The gate"

_[Paige:]_ "For the first time in forever"  
_[Giselle:]_ "Don't let them in, don't let them see"

_[Paige:]_ "I'm getting what I'm dreaming of"  
_[Giselle:]_ "Be the good girl you always have to be"

_[:Paige:]_ "A chance to change my lonely world"  
_[Giselle:]_ "Conceal"

_[Paige:]_ "A chance to find true love"  
_[Giselle:]_ "Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know"

_[Paige:]_  
"I know it all ends tomorrow,  
So it has to be today  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
For the first time in forever  
Nothing's in my way!"

As she finished, she bumped into a man, who was riding a horse. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" the man asks. "Yeah," Paige says. The man jumps off his horse and helps Paige up. Then, the man bows. "I'm Prince Castiel, of The Southern Isles." Paige giggles, and curtsies. "Princess Paige, of Arendelle." The man's eyes widen. "Princess? My lady," he says. The horse bows too, and Castiel's lands on top of Paige. "Whoa, you're gorgeous, wait what?" Paige says, blushing. The prince and her stand up. "I would like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle, and for every moment after." Then, Paige is late for the coronation, and she leaves, and Castiel waves, and the horse lift's its hoof, and the boat tipped, and Castiel fell in the water.

* * *

Giselle was crowned, and the ceremony begins, The Duke of Weselton, pronounced Weaselton by Kai, dances with Paige, and Giselle tries to hold her laughter in. T^he two smell chocolate, and then, everything is fine, until...

_[Paige:]_ Okay, can I just, say something crazy?

_[Castiel:]_ I love crazy!

_[Anna:]_ All my life has been a series of doors in my face  
And then suddenly I bump into you

_Castiel[:]_  
I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like  
I've been searching my whole life to find my own place  
And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue  
_[Paige:]_ _[giggles]_

_[Paige:]_ But with you...  
_[Castiel:]_ But with you

_[Castiel:]_ I found my place...  
_[Paige:]_ I see your face...

_[Both:]_  
And it's nothing like I've ever known before!  
Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!

_[Paige:]_ With you!  
_[Castiel:]_ With you!  
_[Paige:]_ With you!  
_[Castiel:]_ With you!

_[Both:]_ Love is an open door...

_[Castiel:]_ I mean it's crazy...  
_[Paige:]_ What?

_[Castiel:]_ We finish each other's-  
_[Paige:]_ Sandwiches!

_[Castiel:]_ That's what I was gonna say!

_[Paige:]_ I've never met someone-

_[Both:]_  
Who thinks so much like me!  
Jinx! Jinx again!  
Our mental synchronization  
Can have but one explanation

_[Castiel:]_ You-  
_[Paige:]_ And I-  
_[Castiel:]_ Were-  
_[Paige:]_ Just-

_[Both:]_ Meant to be!

_[Paige:]_ Say goodbye...  
_[Castiel:]_ Say goodbye...

_[Both:]_  
To the pain of the past  
We don't have to feel it anymore!

Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
Life can be so much more!

_[Paige:]_ With you!  
_[Castiel:]_ With you!  
_[Paige:]_ With you!  
_[Castiel:]_ With you!

_[Both:]_ Love is an open door...

_[Castiel:]_ Can I say something crazy?  
_[Paige:]_ _[giggles]_  
_[Castiel:]_ Will you marry me?

_Paige[:]_ Can I say something even crazier? Yes!

* * *

At the party...

Giselle refuses to bless the marriage, and Paige is upset. "Why do you always shut me out?" Paige asks. "Enough, Paige!" Paige grabs her sister's glove. "Give me my glove, Paige!" Giselle cries out. Paige continues shouting. "I SAID ENOUGH!" Giselle shouts, thrusting her hand out. Ice shot out of her hand. Everyone gasped. Giselle ran off.

* * *

"It was my fault, I'm going after her!" Paige says "Guards, get me my horse!" Paige calls. The guards suited up Paige's horse. "Until I return, I leave Prince Castiel in charge!" Paige calls out. Castiel bows. "On my honor."

* * *

Giselle goes up a mountain, and starts to sing.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know!"

Giselle sang, as she threw off her glove.

"Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway!"

Giselle unclips her cape, and lets it fly in the wind.

"It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!"

Giselle starts climbing up the staircase she made.

"Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry!"

Giselle stomps her foot. Ice forms on where she stomps it.

"Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on!"

Giselle begins building her ice castle.

"My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast"

Giselle takes off her crown, and throws it.  
"I'm never going back,  
The past is in the past!"

The bun in Giselle's hair is off and now placed into a braid. She changes her dress into a dress of sparkling blue.

"Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone!

Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway!"

Giselle smirks and closes the door to her new ice castle.

* * *

Paige meets up with a boy named Nathaniel, who takes her up to the North Mountain. On the way, they meet Olaf, a snowman that loves summer. He bursts into song.

_[Nathaniel:]_  
"Really?  
I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat."

_[Olaf:]_  
"Nope! But sometimes I like to close my eyes,  
And imagine what it'd be like when summer does come.

Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz  
And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer.  
A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand  
Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer.

I'll finally see a summer breeze, blow away a winter storm.  
And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm!  
And I can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me.  
Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer.

Dah dah, da doo, uh bah bah bah bah bah boo

The hot and the cold are both so intense,  
Put 'em together it just makes sense!

Rrr Raht da daht dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah doo

Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle,  
But put me in summer and I'll be a — happy snowman!

When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream,  
Of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam.

Oh the sky would be blue, and you guys will be there too  
When I finally do what frozen things do in summer."

_[Nathaniel:]_  
"I'm gonna tell him."

_[Paige:]_  
"Don't you dare!"

_[Olaf:]_  
"In summer!"

"Come on! Let's bring back summer!" Olaf says, happy.

* * *

At the ice castle...

"Paige?" It was Giselle. "Wow, Giselle, you look, beautiful" Paige says, in shock. "Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of." Giselle says. Paige explains that Giselle needs to come home.

Paige:  
"Please don't slam the door  
You don't have to keep your distance anymore  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
I finally understand  
For the first time in forever  
We can fix this hand in hand  
We can head down this mountain together  
You don't have to live in fear  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
I will be right here"

Giselle:  
"Please go back home  
Your life awaits  
Go enjoy the sun  
And open up the gates  
You mean well  
But leave me be  
Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free  
Just stay away and you'll be safe from me"

Paige:  
"Actually, we're not"

Giselle:  
"What do you mean you're not?"

Paige:  
"I get the feeling you don't know"

Giselle:  
"What do I not know?"

Paige:  
"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow  
'Cause for the first time in forever"

Giselle:  
"I'm such a fool  
I can't be free"

Paige:  
"You don't have to be afraid"

Giselle:  
"No escape from the storm inside of me"

Paige:  
"We can work this out together"

Giselle:  
"I can't control the curse"

Paige:  
"We'll reverse the storm you've made"

Giselle:  
"Paige, please, you'll only make it worse"

Paige:  
"Don't panic"

Giselle:  
"There's so much fear"

Paige:  
"We'll make the sun shine bright"

Giselle:  
"You're not safe here"

Paige:  
"We can face this thing together  
We can change this winter weather  
And everything will be..."

Giselle:  
"I can't!"

Giselle threw her hand backwards, and Paige knelt to the ground, hurt. She creates a giant snow monster to get rid of her sister, and everyone she brought. Nathaniel sees that Paige's hair was turning white. He takes her to the trolls, who go crazy for Paige, trying to make her into Nathaniel's bride. He takes her to Castiel, her one true love.

* * *

"Oh, Paige, if there was only someone who really loved you," Castiel says. He then explains his plan to kill the queen and take the throne of Arendelle. "You monster," Paige says. Giselle had escaped the prison, and now, Castiel is holding his sword out. "NO!" Paige cries, going in front of her sister, and she freezes, as the sword breaks, and Castiel is shocked. Giselle cries over her sister, and that act of true love unfreezes Paige's heart.

* * *

"The only frozen heart around here is yours, Castiel," Paige spats. Then, she punches Castiel and he falls overboard. Kai then tells the Duke of Weselton that Arendelle would no longer trade with Weaselton. The duke is thrown onto his boat, while the Prince of the Southern Isles is thrown into a cell on his boat, as he will be going back to The Southern Isles to receive punishment from his brothers.

"I will never close the gates again," Giselle says. She then makes an ice rink appear, Nathaniel and Paige are now together, and they skate happily, on the ice rink that Giselle made.

* * *

**End Female Version.**

**Next up is the male version. **

**Characters: Giselle as Elsa, Armin as Kai, Violette as Gerda, Castiel as Prince Hans, Alexy and Dake as the Trolls, Charlotte as Buda, Young Nathaniel as Little boy, Mr. Faraize as Grandpappie Troll, Candy and Surcette's Parents as King and Queen of Arendelle, Paige as Anna.**

**Hope you enjoyed the female version. As I said, next up is the male version. **


	2. Male Version

Hello, this story of My Candy Love is based on the movie Frozen. I just love that movie! This idea popped into my head today. So, first is the female version, second is male version.

* * *

I don't owe My Candy Love or Frozen, or any of the songs.

* * *

Male Version

"Born of cold and winter air  
And mountain rain combining  
This icy force both foul and fair  
Has a frozen heart worth mining

Cut through the heart, cold and clear  
Strike for love and strike for fear  
See the beauty sharp and sheer  
Split the ice apart  
And break the frozen heart

Beautiful, powerful, dangerous, cold  
Ice has a magic can't be controlled  
Stronger than one, stronger than ten  
Stronger than a hundred men

Born of cold and winter air  
And mountain rain combining  
This icy force both foul and fair  
Has a frozen heart worth mining

Cut through the heart, cold and clear  
Strike for love and strike for fear  
There's beauty and there's danger here  
Split the ice apart  
Beware the frozen heart" the workers sing, as they leave a little girl, Violette, behind.

In the Kingdom of Arendelle, there is an eight year old boy sleeping. He is called Kentin. "Psst! Kentin!" A five year old boy said. It was Jade. He climbed up onto her big brother's bed. "Psst! Kentin! Wake up, wake up!" Kentin groaned. "Jade! Go back to sleep," Kentin groaned. Jade flopped onto his brother's sleeping form. "But, I can't! The sky's awake, so I'm awake! We have to play!" Kentin pushed his brother off the bed. "Go play by yourself," he said, falling back asleep. "Oof," Jade said, as he fell on his bum. Then, he had an idea. He climbed back onto his brother's bed and opened one eye. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Jade asked. Kentin had a smile on his face.

* * *

The two boys ran down the stairs, Jade , being really happy and excited, while Kentin was trying to quiet his brother. They arrived in the ballroom. "Do the magic, do the magic!" Jade exclaimed. Kentin nodded and made a snowball. "Wow," Jade breathed. "Ready?" Kentin asked. Jade nodded. Kentin threw the snowball up in the air, and snow fell down. "This is amazing!" Jade cheered. "Watch this," Kentin said. He stomped his foot on the ground, and ice appeared. The two boys spun around. They also built a snowman. "Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs," Kentin said, in a childish voice. Jade squealed, and hugged the snowman. "I love you, Olaf!" Then, Kentin made snow platforms, for his brother to jump on, until he slipped on ice, as Jade jumped, and Kentin in fear, shot his hand out. "Jade!" Kentin calls out, in a worried voice. Jade was hit in the head of his big brother's ice powers. "Jade!" Kentin cried, running to his brother. Jade's green hair had a white streak in it. "Mama, Papa!" Kentin cried. The king and queen took Jade to the trolls, who took away Jade's memory of Kentin's powers, but, they left the fun. One of the trolls, a female one, saw Violette, and his little reindeer, Kiki, and said that she was going to adopt the two. The king and queen reduced the staff and closed the gates.

* * *

Five year old Jade goes up to his brother's door. "Kentin? Do you wanna build a snowman?  
Come on, let's go and play!  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away

We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why!

Do you wanna build a snowman?  
It doesn't have to be a snowman..."

"Go away, Jade," Eight year old Kentin says.

"Okay bye..."

Kentin is leaning on his window, sighing, then, he gasps as the window starts to frost up.

"The gloves will help," the king began. "See? Conceal it," he began, "Don't feel it," Kentin finishes. "Don't let it show," they say together.

Nine year old Jade goes up to his brother's door, and knocks.

"Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride our bike around the halls?  
I think some company is overdue  
I've started talking to  
The pictures on the walls!

(Hang in there, Joan.)

It gets a little lonely  
All these empty rooms  
Just watching the hours tick by...  
(tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)"

Meanwhile, 12 year old Kentin is pacing around in his room. "I'm scared! It's getting stronger!" he says, with fear in his voice. "Calm down, getting upset will only make it worse," the king said, reaching his hand out. "No! Don't touch me! Please, I will hurt you," Kentin says, with worry in his voice.

The king and queen are leaving, to go overseas. "See you in two weeks!" an excited Jade says. Kentin is worried. "Do you have to go?" The king smiles. "You'll be fine, Kentin." They leave. However, tragedy strikes, the king and queen drown. The funeral is held, Kentin stays in his room. Now, 15 year old Jade walks to his brother's room.

"Kentin, please I know you're in there  
People are asking where you've been  
They say, "Have courage," and I'm trying to  
I'm right out here for you  
Just let me in

We only have each other  
It's just you and me  
What are we gonna do?

Do you wanna build a snowman? _[sniff]_"

Kentin is crying, in his room as the scene fades away.

* * *

3 years later...

"But mom!" a little boy's voice said, "Why do I have to wear this?" The mother looked down at him. "Because, the gates are finally going to be opened, and the new king is going to be crowned," the mother says.

Meanwhile, after Jade woke up, he started bursting into song.

_[Jade:]_  
"The window is open, so's that door  
I didn't know they did that anymore  
Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?  
For years I've roamed these empty halls  
Why have a ballroom with no balls?  
Finally they're opening up the gates

There'll be actual real live people  
It'll be totally strange  
But wow, am I so ready for this change!

'Cause for the first time in forever  
There'll be music, there'll be light  
For the first time in forever  
I'll be dancing through the night

Don't know if I'm elated or gassy  
But I'm somewhere in that zone  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
I won't be alone

I can't wait to meet everyone! _[gasp]_  
What if I meet... the one?

Tonight imagine me gowned and all  
Fetchingly draped against the wall  
The picture of sophisticated grace  
Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there  
A beautiful stranger, tall and fair  
I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face

But then we laugh and talk all evening,  
Which is totally bizarre  
Nothing like the life I've led so far

For the first time in forever  
There'll be magic, there'll be fun  
For the first time in forever  
I could be noticed by someone

And I know it is totally crazy  
To dream I'd find romance  
But for the first time in forever  
At least I've got a chance"

_[Kentin:]_  
"Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good boy you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, put on a show  
Make one wrong move and everyone will know

_[Kentin:]_ But it's only for today"  
_[Jade:]_ "It's only for today"

_[Kentin:]_ "It's agony to wait"  
_[Jade:]_ "It's agony to wait"

_[Kentin:]_ "Tell the guards to open up the gate"  
_[Jade:]_ "The gate"

_[Jade:]_ "For the first time in forever"  
_[Kentin:]_ "Don't let them in, don't let them see"

_[Jade:]_ "I'm getting what I'm dreaming of"  
_[Kentin:]_ "Be the good boy you always have to be"

_[Jade:]_ "A chance to change my lonely world"  
_[Kentin:]_ "Conceal"

_[Jade:]_ "A chance to find true love"  
_[Kentin:]_ "Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know"

_[Jade:]_  
"I know it all ends tomorrow,  
So it has to be today  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
For the first time in forever  
Nothing's in my way!"

As he finished, he bumped into a woman, who was riding a horse. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" the woman asks. "Yeah," Jade says. The woman jumps off her horse and helps Jade up. Then, the woman curtsies . "I'm Princess Amber, of The Southern Isles." Jade giggles, and bows. "Prince Jade, of Arendelle." The woman's eyes widen. "Prince? My lord," she says. The horse bows too, and Amber lands on top of Jade. "Whoa, you're gorgeous, wait what?" Jade says, blushing. The princess and him stand up. "I would like to formally apologize for hitting the Prince of Arendelle, and for every moment after." Then, Jade is late for the coronation, and he leaves, and Amber waves, and the horse lift's its hoof, and the boat tipped, and Amber fell in the water.

* * *

Kentin was crowned, and the ceremony begins. The Duchess of Weselton, pronounced Weaselton by Kai, dances with Jade, and Kentin tries to hold his laughter in. The two smell chocolate, and then, everything is fine, until...

_[Amber:]_ Okay, can I just, say something crazy?

_[Jade:]_ I love crazy!

_[Amber:]_ All my life has been a series of doors in my face  
And then suddenly I bump into you

_[Jade:]_  
I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like  
I've been searching my whole life to find my own place  
And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue  
_[Amber:]_ _[giggles]_

_[Jade:]_ But with you...  
_[Amber:]_ But with you

_[Jade:]_ I found my place...  
_[Amber:]_ I see your face...

_[Both:]_  
And it's nothing like I've ever known before!  
Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!

_[Jade:]_ With you!  
_[Amber:]_ With you!  
_[Jade:]_ With you!  
_[Amber:]_ With you!

_[Both:]_ Love is an open door...

_[Jade:]_ I mean it's crazy...  
_[Amber:]_ What?

_[Jade:]_ We finish each other's-  
_[Amber:]_ Sandwiches!

_[Jade:]_ That's what I was gonna say!

_[Amber:]_ I've never met someone-

_[Both:]_  
Who thinks so much like me!  
Jinx! Jinx again!  
Our mental synchronization  
Can have but one explanation

_[Jade:]_ You-  
_[Amber:]_ And I-  
_[Jade:]_ Were-  
_[Amber:]_ Just-

_[Both:]_ Meant to be!

_[Jade:]_ Say goodbye...  
_[Amber:]_ Say goodbye...

_[Both:]_  
To the pain of the past  
We don't have to feel it anymore!

Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
Life can be so much more!

_[Jade:]_ With you!  
_[Amber:]_ With you!  
_[Jade:]_ With you!  
_[Amber:]_ With you!

_[Both:]_ Love is an open door...

_[Jade:]_ Can I say something crazy?  
_[Amber:]_ _[giggles]_  
_[Jade:]_ Will you marry me?

_[__Amber_:] Can I say something even crazier? Yes!

* * *

At the party...

Kentin refuses to bless the marriage, and Jade is upset. "Why do you always shut me out?" Jade asks. "Enough, Jade!" Jade grabs his brother's glove. "Give me my glove, Jade!" Kentin cries out. Jade continues shouting. "I SAID ENOUGH!" Kentin shouts, thrusting his hand out. Ice shot out of his hand. Everyone gasped. Kentin ran off.

* * *

"It was my fault, I'm going after him!" Jade says "Guards, get me my horse!" Jade calls. The guards suited up Jade's horse. "Until I return, I leave Princess Amber in charge!" Jade calls out. Amber curtsies. "On my honor."

* * *

Kentin goes up a mountain, and starts to sing.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like I'm the king.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good boy you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know!"

Kentin sang, as he threw off his glove.

"Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway!"

Kentin unclips his cape, and lets it fly in the wind.

"It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!"

Kentin starts climbing up the staircase he made.

"Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry!"

Kentin stomps her foot. Ice forms on where he stomps it.

"Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on!"

Kentin begins building his ice castle.

"My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast"

Kentin takes off his crown, and throws it.  
"I'm never going back,  
The past is in the past!"

He changes his suit into a suit of sparkling blue.

"Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect boy is gone!

Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway!"

Kentin smirks and closes the door to his new ice castle.

* * *

Jade meets up with a girl named Violette, who takes him up to the North Mountain. On the way, they meet Olaf, a snowman that loves summer. He bursts into song.

_[Violette:]_  
"Really?  
I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat."

_[Olaf:]_  
"Nope! But sometimes I like to close my eyes,  
And imagine what it'd be like when summer does come.

Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz  
And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer.  
A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand  
Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer.

I'll finally see a summer breeze, blow away a winter storm.  
And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm!  
And I can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me.  
Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer.

Dah dah, da doo, uh bah bah bah bah bah boo

The hot and the cold are both so intense,  
Put 'em together it just makes sense!

Rrr Raht da daht dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah doo

Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle,  
But put me in summer and I'll be a — happy snowman!

When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream,  
Of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam.

Oh the sky would be blue, and you guys will be there too  
When I finally do what frozen things do in summer."

_[Violette:]_  
"I'm gonna tell him."

_[Jade:]_  
"Don't you dare!"

_[Olaf:]_  
"In summer!"

"Come on! Let's bring back summer!" Olaf says, happy.

* * *

At the ice castle...

"Jade?" It was Kentin. "Wow, Kentin, you look, absolutely wonderful " Jade says, in shock. "Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of." Kentin says. Jade explains that Kentin needs to come home.

Jade:  
"Please don't slam the door  
You don't have to keep your distance anymore  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
I finally understand  
For the first time in forever  
We can fix this hand in hand  
We can head down this mountain together  
You don't have to live in fear  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
I will be right here"

Kentin:  
"Please go back home  
Your life awaits  
Go enjoy the sun  
And open up the gates  
You mean well  
But leave me be  
Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free  
Just stay away and you'll be safe from me"

Jade:  
"Actually, we're not"

Kentin:  
"What do you mean you're not?"

Jade:  
"I get the feeling you don't know"

Kentin:  
"What do I not know?"

Jade:  
"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow  
'Cause for the first time in forever"

Kentin:  
"I'm such a fool  
I can't be free"

Jade:  
"You don't have to be afraid"

Kentin:  
"No escape from the storm inside of me"

Jade:  
"We can work this out together"

Kentin:  
"I can't control the curse"

Jade:  
"We'll reverse the storm you've made"

Kentin:  
"Jade, please, you'll only make it worse"

Jade:  
"Don't panic"

Kentin:  
"There's so much fear"

Jade:  
"We'll make the sun shine bright"

Kentin:  
"You're not safe here"

Jade:  
"We can face this thing together  
We can change this winter weather  
And everything will be..."

Kentin:  
"I can't!"

Kentin threw his hand backwards, and Jade knelt to the ground, hurt. He creates a giant snow monster to get rid of his brother, and everyone he brought. Violette sees that Jade's hair was turning white. She takes him to the trolls, who go crazy for Jade, trying to make him into Violette's groom. She takes him to Amber, his one true love.

* * *

"Oh, Jade, if there was only someone who really loved you," Amber says. She then explains his plan to kill the king and take the throne of Arendelle. "You monster," Jade says. Kentin had escaped the prison, and now, Amber is holding her sword out. "NO!" Jade cries, going in front of his brother, and he freezes, as the sword breaks, and Amber is shocked. Kentin cries over his brother, and that act of true love unfreezes Jade's heart.

* * *

"The only frozen heart around here is yours, Amber," Jade spats. Then, he punches Amber and she falls overboard. Kai then tells the Duchess of Weselton that Arendelle would no longer trade with Weaselton. The duchess is thrown onto her boat, while the Princess of the Southern Isles is thrown into a cell on her boat, as she will be going back to The Southern Isles to receive punishment from her sisters.

"I will never close the gates again," Kentin says. She then makes an ice rink appear, Violette and Jade are now together, and they skate happily, on the ice rink that Kentin made, as well as Jade buying a new sled for Violette. "I owe you a new sleigh, so, here you go," Jade says. Violette gasps, and then pulls Jade into a loving kiss. "Thank you," Violette whispers. "Aw, true love," Kentin says, ruffling his brother's hair, and to his surprise, ice doesn't come out of his hands. He's learned to control his powers. "H-hey!" Jade began. He picks up a snowball, and throws it at his brother. Kentin smirks, and creates a giant snowball, and Jade's eyes widen. "Oh, shoot!" He starts skating fast. "Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot!" He is then hit with the giant snowball. Everyone laughs. "You know, I am going to get you for this," Jade says, brushing the snow off his suit. "Bring it on!" Kentin says. The two continue skating happily, as the scene fades away.

* * *

**End Male Version**

**Next up is the male version. **

**So, that's that. The female and male version of Frozen, based on My Candy Love. I hoped you enjoyed it. Until next time, I'm EmmaIceHeart, see you later.**

**Characters: Kentin as Elsa (male, Elliot), Jade as Anna (male, Al), Violette as Kristoff, (female, Krista), Kentin's parents as King and queen, Mr. Faraize as Grandpappie Troll, Principal Shermansky as Buda, Amber as Hans (female, Helena) **


End file.
